In Public
by The Rational Dove
Summary: Showing skin in public: with discretion. Being in the nude: definetly not. Yet, Kiku lets it happen anyway. Giripan. Lemon ahead.


**Author's Note: For CorruptedWhispers. Have an awesome birthday, my friend. Axis Powers Hetalia is not mine.**

**Summary: It was stupid of Kiku to even consider letting his boyfriend, Heracles, make love to him anywhere and anytime he so desired-including in public- but it is in Kiku's nature to uphold his end of the bargain, regardless if embarrassment is required of him.**

**Enjoy ~The Rational Dove**

* * *

><p>There he was, lying on his back, eyes prevented from perceiving anything; shirt unbuttoned and knocked off his shoulders, lips pressed to his neck, his belt withdrawn from the loops of his khakis.<p>

Hands reached up to the bare chest above, fingers tracing the contours of the other's abdominal regions. As one hand caressed skin, his other hooked a thumb under the obstruction, slowly slip-

Another hand ceased his attempt to clear his vision, swatting the offending limb away. "Don't take it off." Words breathed huskily into Kiku's ear, his fly unzipped.

A kiss to the cheek. "Why not, Hera-kun? You said nothing about blindfolding me."

A thumb teasingly rubbed the newly-released bulge. "Because we are "in public" and I'd hate you to freak out if you see someone watching us." The thumb replaced with a gossamer kiss to the clothed arousal.

A groan of desire escaped Kiku's throat with the teases applied to his manhood. "But I could still hear them."

A sudden squeeze delivered to his lower regions. "Then our voices will be loud enough to distract you."

He groaned louder, hands scrambling to open his lover's pants. Kiku never truly comprehended the other's lack of shame, as he remained forever conscious of how much skin he unveiled whenever outdoors under the possible viewing of other people. So, letting the Greek strip him down and make love to him required a complete override of his personal standards.

Of course, he hadn't exactly given permission for such an action out of the goodness of his heart. In truth, it was a sort of punishment administered few weeks prior. Then, a rare early arrival from work had resulted in much-needed time of passion between them. They were entangled - kissing, panting, making noises and incoherent words as Heracles thrusted into Kiku's small frame- until the disconcerted ring of a cell phone shattered the atmosphere.

Heracles had whined for Kiku to ignore the call, but alas, work took precedence. They separated and Kiku conversed over the phone with associates about a new video game project. The call, which Kiku promised to be relatively short, lasted for a grueling hour, leaving the Greek fidgety with desire. By the time Kiku's call concluded, neither person was willing to continue what had been interrupted. Many apologizes spouted from Kiku, but Heracles' cerebral had already formulated the correct form of forgiveness. As Kiku lay down, he offered a proposition in order to make amends for the interruption - Kiku must let Heracles make love to him wherever and whenever he so desired the next time his work allowed for an earlier end time - including in public.

Immediately the commonplace flush burst onto his face, followed a rambled mass of rejections to such an idea. Public was no place for such indecency and what if someone sees them? He didn't think he could handle that magnitude of embarrassment.

Heracles reassured him that the proposed activity would not be staged in the most overt area in the city; rather, the location should be obscured from the teaming masses, but still be subjected to any wandering eyes. The words did little to assuage Kiku's nerves but, through some unwonted reasoning, he came to accept the terms.

A bit of regret within him was palpable, as he soon found himself as nude as his arrival to the planet, with Heracles similarly disrobed. Eyelashes brushed his forehead as fingers coiled around his exposed member and slowly rubbed the heated flesh.

Kiku's vocal chords aroused with sound, his eyes scrunched close under the blindfold. The rubbings grew into tugging, which elicited more moans from Kiku's mouth, the sensations so concentrated that he failed to register an intruding finger prodding his insides until Heracles slid it to the pace of his tugs.

At this point, his phobia of unsought onlookers evaporated into the air. All his thoughts were concentrated on the immense sensations of pleasure building up. Heracles inserted another slicked finger, scissoring into his entrance and planted feather-light kisses on Kiku's inner thighs.

While this occurred, Kiku found his senses heightened with uncanny sensitivity. He listened to the rush of cascading water, felt warm breezes wafting through the trees and the pebbly surface of the rock through the bed sheets he lay on. Perhaps the lack of sight contributed to this phenomenon, but as a third finger penetrated his insides, Kiku wasn't to be bothered to figure such things out. Eventually, Heracles' thick member substituted the fingers. The established pace customarily remained sluggish, anticlimactic. Then, its beat accelerated, evolving into a thrust that caused arching backs, writhing bodies and mangled words of love.

Kiku, all the while, clung to Heracles' shoulder, eager to hold something as undulations of pleasure rippled between them, threatening to sweep him away into a figurative death. Connected, entangled, intertwined- this concept was the mother of their love-making. The fact of feel-good experience paled in comparison to their hankering to just live as one for a few fleeting heartbeats, to understand each other in a method beyond articulation. Words rendered useless even preceding the climaxes and the catching-of-breath and the, at long last, return of sight. Kiku knew no onslaught of verbosity could capture his emotions with any remote accuracy. That same knowledge resided in Heracles, who only expressed his satisfaction for anything (and everything) with a lazy smirk and hints of adoration sprinkled in the verdant hue of his eyes.

Yes, Kiku allowed for a quasi-public display of his more "smutty" side, for lack of better terms. Would he come to regret this? Probably not, came the bewildering conclusion. Not when his partner was Heracles – somnolent, cat-obsessed, excruciatingly affectionate, dare he say sexy, Heracles-. Not when the natural landscape surrounding him solaced what little anxiety lingered within.

No, not by a long shot.


End file.
